1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to manufacturing radio frequency hardware. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for manufacturing radio frequency hardware using additive manufacturing.
2. Background
Passive radio frequency devices may be used to receive, direct, or process waves within the radio frequency spectrum. Passive radio frequency devices may be hardware manufactured in shapes to receive, direct, or process radio frequency waves. The shape and material of manufacture of the passive radio frequency devices may influence the functionality of the devices. Further, the quality of manufacture of the passive radio frequency devices may influence the functionality of the devices.
For example, the surface roughness of passive radio frequency devices may affect the functionality of the devices. Undesirable surface roughness may cause undesirable changes in functionality of the devices, such as scattering loss.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.